Opposites
by AyiahChann
Summary: Sakura goes to a normal school and a certain red-head is interested in her. She hates him, he loves her, what happens when Sakura starts liking him? SakuraGaara, GaaSaku, GaaXsaku, sakugaa, ect. RATED T! Don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dudes!! This is my new story called **_**Opposites**_**!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Naruto in any shape or form, thank you very much, disbelievers!**

_Beep Beep!! Beep Beep!!_

I, Sakura Haruno is a girl, who has pale pink hair, trust me! Look it up on the internet if you don't believe me.

I have bright green eyes that are almost as bright as the grass out side of my house.

I love to drive, I have about five cars, or as I would say, four, I have a Ferrari, Audi, Jeep, BmW and a motorcycle.

You should know, I don't want this motor cycle, it's disgustingly _ugly_. But my friend, Ino just won't let me get rid of it!

She says, 'I attracts boys' but I don't want to fall in love just because of a stupid _motorcycle._ Isn't she such an idiot? Please don't tell her I said that… I don't want to be murdered by my best friend!

I think I said enough of my life, right? Oh well…

That annoying alarm clock just wouldn't shut its mouth!

I got out of my bed, and screamed at my alarm clock to shut up.

I finally got it to shut it up by un-plugging the cord and I threw it in the trash; I didn't feel like taking it out, maybe I'd do it later.

I dragged my feet to the small bathroom that is connected to my messy room.

I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped my body in a really fuzzy pink blanket that I was very proud of buying.

"Its 7:57 already?! School starts in fifteen minutes! What am I doing?!" I screamed.

I quickly dried my hair fully and I put on my black capris, and blue shirt t-shirt with a white tank-top on top of the shirt.

I brushed my hair while I put on my shoes, now don't tell me you think that is easy!

I threw the brush into my closet and I ran down the stairs and grabbed my book-bag and ran out of the door towards my Ferrari.

I looked at my car's clock and found I used up ten minutes, five more minutes to not getting late on my first day of high school.

I just had realized I forgot to eat breakfast, well that's just great! Hope Naruto will give me his snack.

I just had found out that Naruto is going to Konoha Learning High-School (A/N: I know, a corny school name!) a week ago.

I raced into the student-parking lot, screeching at a stop, getting a lot of glances my way.

I quickly put on my knee length zip-up boots and ran inside before the bell rang.

"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" A blonde secretary asked me.

"I'm Haruno Sakura… I need my school information!" I managed to speak, I was breathing so hard.

"Alright, Miss. Haruno" The blond reached for a huge binder and opened it to find all the schools student's information.

The lady turned to a page and took out a green folder with all of my information inside of it.

The lady handed the whole folder, smiled and nodded her head once and took a phone-call.

I just left the office, confused. "SAKURA!!!" I received a squished hug for a certain blond.

"Ino! _Can't… b-breath!!" _I managed to breathe out.

"Sakura! So sorry!" Ino left go of me and I took a lot of breaths to catch up with my breathing.

I smiled at Ino as she started talking about how many boys tried to ask her out.

That is one reason why I love her, she loves talking on and on about boys, one of her favorites, probably her number one favorite.

Red caught my eye and I looked past Ino's head to see a red-head, starring at _me._

I prayed quietly that he was just starring at Ino, but I was wrong.

He didn't move, he just smirked and then disappeared into a swirl of sand, I thought of how he smirked, smirked at ME. I was confused, was he starring at me?!

I froze, not saying anything or moving, just thinking of that red-head

**Ooh! Something is gonna happen!**

**Do you like it so far?**

**The more reviews, the quicker I update!**

**Please, please, PLEASE r&r!!**

**Sakura: Why was he starring at me?!**

**Gaara: I don't give a crap…**

**Sakura: AHH!**

**Me: …**

**Gaara: …**

**Thanks!! Bye all of you dudes!, remember to r&r!!**

**I would appreciate it!!!**

_**~*SmW*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so… I know I have NOT been updating a lot, sorry about that guys! But school and friends have been in the way, I know…such a cheesy excuse, but I hope you enjoy this! **

**Oh and!! Someone reminded me about something…**

**Sakura – 17**

**Ino – 17**

**Gaara – 18**

**Kankuro – 19**

**Temari – 20**

**Neji – 19**

**Tenten – 19**

**Hinata – 17**

**Naruto – 17**

**Kiba – 17**

**Shikamaru – 18**

**Rock Lee – 17**

**Kurenai**-** 24 – Math**

**Iruka – 29 – Social Studies**

**Tusunde – 45 – Principal **

**Asuma – 25 – Language**

**Orichi (maru) – 53 – Science**

**Kakashi – 21 – Reading**

**Guy - 36 – Gym**

**Anko – 44 - Art**

_Last Time:_

_Red caught my eye and I looked past Ino's head to see a red-head, starring at__me._

_I prayed quietly that he was just starring at Ino, but I was wrong._

_He didn't move, he just smirked and then disappeared into a swirl of sand, I thought of how he smirked, smirked at ME. I was confused, was he starring at me?!_

_I froze, not saying anything or moving, just thinking of that red-head…_

"Sakura…Sakura… SAKURA!" Ino waved her hand in my face. "Huh What?!" I come back to reality.

"The bell rang already! Let's get to class! What do you have first?" Ino asked.

"I have Reading first, you?" I said "Reading!" Ino pulled me to Kakashi's Reading class.

Once we got there, we had assigned seats.

A boy named Kiba sat by me.

"Hey! I'm Kiba, what's your name?" The boy asked. He had brown spiky hair, upside down triangular marks that were red and a cute dog which was named Akamaru.

"I'm Haruno Sakura… do you know who is sitting here?" I asked, pointing at the seat next to me.

"I overheard that some freaky dude named Sabaku no Gaara is sitting by us, he has red hair and freaky eyes." Kiba shivered.

'_Wait… does he mean, that guy who was starring at me?!' _I thought.

About half-way into the period, Kakashi Sensei finally came into the class.

"YOU'RE LATE MR. KAKA!!" A blonde, spiky haired boy screamed on the top of his lungs, sending looks his way.

"Sorry, there was now where to park and I had to wait for a spot!" He lied.

The boy crossed his arms, "Like I believe you." The blonde glared at the teacher.

"Okay. I'll take attendance." Kakashi mumbled. "Uzumaki Naruto?" "H---""I know you're here" Kakashi interrupted the innocent boy.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" Kakashi stood, waiting for an answer.

"Sabaku no Gaar—""Here" A voice said, interrupting Kakashi.

"You are late, Mister!" Kakashi said, mad.

"Hn" Gaara replied, standing in the doorway.

"Alright then… Haruno Sakura?" The red-head's head shot towards the spot where I sat.

I looked at him… he smirked. _'Why does he smirk at me?!' _I thought, very mad.

'_I know he's hot and st— wait! Did I just think he's hot?!'_ I yelled inside of my head.

**Yep, you sure did.** My inner said, calmly. _'Nooooo!!!!!'_ I was doomed.

I was busy in my mind, and didn't bother to see Gaara walk to his seat (A/N: remember? He's sitting by her! Back to the story =]…)

**You would have to admit, he is pretty cute…** My inner said.

'_How can you say that?! How?!' _I asked, confused.

**He is hot! I mean… look at him! Don't you agree?? **My inner asked.

'_No! You are so annoying!' _I explained, mad.

**Ugh! You are so mean…** Inner pouted, crossed her arms and faded away.

I took a sigh of relief, thankful my inner was gone… at least right now…anyway.

I actually paid attention to Kakashi.

**AFTERCLASS**

I walked down the hallway, "Hey, Forehead!" Ino ran up beside me.

"Oh my god, Ino! You scared the freaking crap out of me!" I held my hand to my heart.

She laughed. "Sorry!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Wasn't reading boring? Like, nothing happened!" Ino whined.

"I know, I can't believe how much Kakashi-sensei is into that book, who knew he was a pervert! Who even writes them?" I asked, walking past the certain red-head we all seem to know.

"I know, that person should seriously stop writing them! They're really annoying…" Ino replied.

"I agree, it's really embarrassing too." I commented.

_BRIIIING!!_

"Augh! What next?" I took my folded up schedule out of my pocket.

"I've got Social Studies, what about you?" Ino said, showing me her schedule.

"I have Science… I hate science!" I groaned.

"I heard that the teacher is really creepy, I wish you luck…" Ino smiled and shook her head.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to room 132.

I walked in, and sat a two seated desk, no one was there yet.

Then HE walked in to the room.

**Oh look at him! I think I'm in LOVE! He's so hot! **Inner fainted.

'_You little freak!' _ I shook my head.

Then, he took a seat next to me.

'Where the heck is the teacher?!' I thought to myself.

"Ssssssorry classss…" The dude was weird looking, he had _white _skin, and long black hair… he looked like a snake kinda.

"I'm Orichmaru" He hissed. "Today we're going to do a report on ssssnakes!" He said joyfully.

"But, Orichmaru... snakes have nothing to do with science glass!" Some girl said, innocently.

He hissed at her, and she hid under the table, obviously scared.

I raised my hand. "Yesss?" He asked. "Are these seats permanent?" I asked.

"Yesss they are!" He laughed.

'_Oh great…' _I mentally hit my forehead.

"And from now on… the persssson next to your isss your partner for the rest of the year!" Orichmaru smiled to everyone, and everyone had wide eyes, except for Gaara, next to me.

'_Yes! I just LOVE having a freak dude as my partner for the rest of the school year!' _I rolled my eyes.

"Ssso, everyone! You're ssssnakes report is due next week… do any ssssnakes you want, and make sssure you write three pages about the ssssnakes you're doing!" Orichmaru smiled at us, freaky…

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

It's been 30 minutes into researching snakes. We had to get out our laptops, and research them, so far, I haven't found one I was really interested in.

"You have about ten minutes until classss ends." Orichmaru informed us.

I looked up, almost screamed in terror, as I saw Orichmaru holding onto a snake, --a poisonous one in fact—acting like it was his pet.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

We had two minutes until science ends, and I was glad for it.

"Ok, ssso everyone knowssss you have a ssssnakes report to do thatsss due in a week, make sssure it is three pages, no lesss than that!" Orichmaru warned us.

And I could _hear _everyone gulping.

Soon, the bell rung… and everyone piled out, very quickly. No one was left behind.

'_Art next, my best subject!' _I loved art; my mom said I should be an artist.

I walked down the hall to room 120, quickly.

I walked into the room, and it was perfect, everything looked welcoming.

I sat at one of the tables, closet to the front.

I noticed I only was the fourth person in the room.

Next to me was a brunette, her hair was in two buns her eyes were chocolate brown too. She wore white basketball shorts, a soccer shirt that was green and white sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Tenten… _just _Tenten." She smiled at me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" I told her.

"This is my friend, Hinata Hyuga. She quite shy." Tenten told me.

Hinata had dark violet hair, which reached her waist. (A/N: Shippuden style!) She had white-ish eyes, kinda light violet. She wore a light blue t-shirt with the words that said 'I 3 my dog' on it. She wore dark blue flared jeans and black flip-flops.

"H-hi…" She whispered, but I could hear it.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

I looked at the boy at the next table, and realized it was HIM.

'_Ok, I'm getting curious! Is he in every class I have?!' _I asked myself.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

Soon, all the chairs at the tables were taken, and Ino was in my class, she was sitting by Gaara.

The teacher walked in, she looked really nice.

"I'm Anko-Sensei, I don't care what you do, just don't do anything stupid or idiotic." She glared at us.

Ino called my name, "Sakura! Sakura!" I looked over at her, and she was pointing at her phone.

I nodded, understanding what she meant, and I got my phone out, and I saw her text.

'_Hey Sak. Ok this guy next to me is cute, but he is too freaky! He is like drawing stuff like, gross things! I sent you a pic of it, hopefully he didn't see my sending it to out to ya! Shamon 3 _

Shamon is a word me and Ino use to text each other, it means 'Text back!' and we either write each others names after it so it says 'Text back Ino!/Sakura!'

I laughed at her text, and texted her back.

'_Alright! I'll check… Hope so! Shamon INO!' _ I texted her back.

I looked at the pictures she sent me, the pictures he was drawing were weird things that boys draw all the time, like stick figures shooting each-other.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

Class was over, and I was waiting for Ino to come out of the classroom.

I was standing there, tapping my foot angrily.

Then, something caught my eye…

I glared _'Does he have to always be in my presence!?' _ I wondered.

"Sorry, I was talking to Anko-Sensei about changing my seat." Ino apologized.

I took my eye off of that annoying red head.

"Did you get your seat changed?" I asked.

"Yep." Ino nodded her head.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

It was the end of the day, and Ino decided she wanted to come to my house, so she put her scooter in my car's trunk, and we drove off to my house.

"I heard that the cheerleading tryouts were up, since you told me you wanted to join the cheerleading squad." I told Ino.

"I know, I got us signed up!" Ino smiled at me.

"That's great! I hope you make the squad!" I smiled at her.

"No, I not just me, I got US signed up!" Ino repeated.

**Ok, its already 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and I am still typing, I guess I have nothing really to type about.**

**Anywho… so how'd you like it? Hopefully it was good enough… **

**Please dudes, just r&r! **

**If you do, I LOVE YOU, DUDES! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
